


baby, slow down

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know," Juyeon looked up and Sangyeon could swear he was smirking. "I always wondered how you'd taste when I get to suck you off."
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Juyeon, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	baby, slow down

It was black and white in Juyeon's mind. Tonight, he wished to reach a grey zone. To finally see differently than he was, to understand why in the world was Sangyeon ignoring him all this time. The other didn't want to talk to him, barely even looked at him these days. It was making Juyeon antsy, he didn't like it one bit, considering how close the two had become. It made no sense, he couldn't figure it out tonight either. As much as he was trying, it seemed like he was driving himself even further away from anything reasonable.

He sighed, lighting his phone to see the time;

_ 00:56 AM _

Not that late, he thought. Perhaps if he couldn't figure it out, he could go to Jacob. Talk to him? If he was honest to himself, he felt nothing like talking at the moment. He still stood up from his bed, put on his slippers and headed to Jacob's room. Which was also Sangyeon's room but Juyeon knew he wasn't there at the moment. He was recording until late, so it was safe. He only hoped Jacob wasn't sleeping.

Juyeon stood infront of the door, hesitating for a moment, before be decided  _ to hell with it.  _ He needed comfort. And who else could he seek it from but Jacob? He was one of the most comforting people Juyeon has ever met besides his mother. If he was awake, which Juyeon really hoped he was, he was not going to turn him away.

Juyeon pushed the door open forward and stepped inside.

Jacob was infact awake, sitting at his desk with headphones on, listening to music.

Juyeon closed the door behind him, inching closer, making sure not to spook him.

"Hyung?" He waved his hand.

Jacob turned, looking at him for a moment. "Yes? Did you need something?"

Even at this moment Jacob's voice was so soft. If only Juyeon could drown in Jacob's voice instead of drowning in his feelings for Sangyeon. He'd appreciate it. Was he doing both right now? Sangyeon was very much taking his attention enough for him to not have time to consider thinking about Jacob. Did he perhaps… that would be interesting. To say the least.  _ And his mind was rambling, was he even present anymore- _

"Juyeon? What is it?" Jacob had stood up already, looking at Juyeon with slight worry and Juyeon was just staring.

Looking at him and wondering what exactly was he supposed to say to him, now that his mind was becoming even a bigger mess than it had already been. God, he was so sad.

Why was he suddenly getting emotional.  _ And what was that sound. _

Jacob inched closer, wrapping his arms around him tight, one on his back, the other patting his head.

"Shh, baby, it's okay"

Apparently Juyeon was crying. When did that happen? He wasn't sure but he buried his face in Jacob's neck and sniffled, hugging him back.  _ What was wrong with him? He was an ugly crier. _

It was okay, wasn't it? Jacob was reassuring him, he had more important things to do than cry right now, so he sobered up and washed up fast, before running back to Jacob. 

"I think I might...love you." Juyeon said once he entered the room to Jacob who was now sitting on his bed, waiting.

"What?"  _ Love me? Me?  _ "Sangyeon hyung?"

"Both of you.." Jacob was starstruck. Juyeon couldn't tell what the other was thinking at all but he wasn't moving from his place.

"Come here," Jacob patted his thighs, and who was Juyeon to say no when this was what he wanted.

He sat on Jacob's lap and something in that just made him feel so safe. Just being close to Jacob was already calming him down, making him think less of what was troubling him. It didn't dissapear completely however. Sangyeon was going to be back at some point, and Juyeon still didn't know what to do about that. He chose to ignore that and hugged Jacob instead.

"Sangyeon hyung has been ignoring me for days," he said to Jacob's ear. "I don't know if I did something wrong, I don't think I did? I have no idea why he's acting like this and it has been..it has been troubling me so much, hyung." Juyeon whispered, not knowing what was he even scared of in the moment.

He pulled back a little, enough to look in Jacob's eyes, who was also looking at him.

"What if I interpreted it all wrong," Juyeon worried. "What if he doesn't have any feelings for me and that's why he is ignoring me?"

Jacob smiled at him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"That's not the case, I'm sure of it, you'll see,"

Juyeon didn't know what he was supposed to see. But next thing that happened was Sangyeon walking through the door and seeing the both of them in each other's embrace, which made him both confused and a little angry. What was Juyeon doing in Jacob's lap? Why were they this close?

It's true Sangyeon was close with Jacob too, and he had talked out everything about Juyeon with him… it was true that perhaps Sangyeon also had feelings for Jacob as well, and he..he acknowledged it a lot easier. Jacob was sweet, he felt like home, it was so easy to love him and Sangyeon was taking full advantage of being in his care and caring for him back. But right now?

Right now he saw red and he wasn't sure why. He had to calm down, calm  _ down.  _

Jacob tenderly pushed Juyeon off his lap when he noticed Sangyeon's anger in his eyes and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

Jacob didn't want to anger him further so he didn't dare to touch him. "Juyeon was upset so he came to me, I was just comforting him,"

Sangyeon took a step back. Did he upset Juyeon? Why didn't he seek Jacob out then? Why couldn't he search for him instead of going to Jacob when it was hard to deal with him...this only made him flare up further.

"I'm so mad right now, Cobie," Sangyeon exhaled. "I'm inlove with him and he doesn't realize it, what else do I have to do? You realized I love you so fast, you caught on, why didn't he?"

Jacob wanted to tell him not everyone is the same, not everyone had a perception of what another person could be feeling… That everything Juyeon saw, was Sangyeon ignoring him because he didn't want to be near him.

Juyeon didn't give him that chance, he stood up from the bed and kneeled right before Sangyeon, pushing Jacob off of the way in order to settle right.

"Then let me show you how I feel, hyung," Juyeon looked up to him with his shiny eyes and Sangyeon's anger slowly started wearing off.

He felt...much different with having the other kneeling infront of him and Jacob watching it all happen. It was starting to arouse him.

"All misunderstanding away," Juyeon said. "I fell in love with you and I was scared to say anything because all this time I thought you didn't feel the same, so I pulled away"

Sangyeon reached down and ran his hand through Juyeon's hair, massaging his temple with his thumb.

"I do feel the same, Petal,"

_ Petal.  _ Juyeon's mind was screaming at him. The pet name made his insides churn. He was getting all warm because Sangyeon called him a word. One  _ word  _ out of the ordinary. How was he getting flustered when he was the one to kneel infront of him and offer him head?

"It's time to have him all to ourselves hm, Gorgeous?"

Jacob smiled, pressing against Juyeon's back and reaching down to massage his shoulders lightly.

Juyeon felt  _ small _ regardless of how tall he actually was. Alone with the two of them and kneeling for them, he felt just right. Like this is what he wanted all this time without him fully realizing it before visiting Jacob today.

He wanted them so bad. It was coming to him how much he fantasized about having Sangyeon's cock in his mouth, asking him to fuck his mouth, he was salivating just thinking about it. And Jacob? It'd be a lie to say he didn't like to imagine what he would be like in bed. Was he rough? Was he gentle like he usually was? Juyeon suspected it was both..with Jacob you simply couldn't know what to expect until you experience it, while Sangyeon was rougher. He loved that. He craved it. 

Sangyeon took a step closer to Juyeon, having him bury his nose in his crotch, he didn't protest, he rubbed Sangyeon's dick through his pants without using his hands, Jacob was still holding him from behind, he opened his mouth and mouthed at his bulge.

"You know," Juyeon looked up and Sangyeon could swear he was smirking. "I always wondered,"  _ rub.  _ "how you'd taste"  _ rub.  _ "when I get to suck you off,"

Juyeon kept it up until he felt Sangyeon's dick harden in his pants.

"Is that so?" Sangyeon reached down, buried his hand into Juyeon's hair and  _ pulled.  _ "You want me to hold your head like this?" Sangyeon tugged on his hair for emphasis, baring his neck to him and Jacob. It only made the urge in him to mark him up grow. He wanted to nibble and bite on his neck, he wanted to see him in a choker. Perhaps even a leash, Sangyeon's thoughts were swimming. "Want me to choke you with it, hm?" He continued. "And where's Jacob in this fantasy of yours?"

Jacob kneeled behind Juyeon and put his hands on Juyeon's thighs. "I'd be more than happy to just spectate if that's what you want,"

Jacob's consideration was going to drive Juyeon insane.  _ Because no. That's not what he wanted.  _ He was going to get to him too.

"Just wait, hyung," Juyeon leaned his head on his shoulder.  _ Just don't come before I'm done with Sangyeon hyung.  _

He put his fingers in the loops of Sangyeon's jeans and pulled him closer again. Without any more thought, he unbuckled his belt and took his pants down along with his underwear, causing Sangyeon's already hard cock to spring free and slap his cheek.

Juyeon didn't wait for Sangyeon to say anything before taking the head in his mouth and sucking on it.

" _ Fuck, _ "

He flatenned his tongue over the underside of his dick, licking a long stripe, before gripping him with his hand giving more attention to his head, his big hand capable of enveloping him, Sangyeon took a notice of this and bit his lip, grunting as Juyeon bobbed his head, enough to tease him, not swallowing his full length yet.

Jacob was getting worked up behind Juyeon, whining in his ear as he rubbed himself on his back, reaching a hand to rub Juyeon's cock while at it, he sighed, humming against Sangyeon's dick to work him up further.

Juyeon hollowed out his cheeks and set a pace, Sangyeon was grunting now, his breathing becoming rougher as Juyeon sucked harder, making up for what he didn't take in his mouth with his hand.

Jacob's hand on his cock was distracting him, he was so gentle with it. Just  _ caressing  _ him. A part of him felt so soft for Jacob while another wanted to see his other side and get fucked out by him. He was eventually going to get what he wanted. 

Juyeon could feel Sangyeon was getting closer, he could barely keep his hips still.

"Fuck my mouth, hyung,"

And Sangyeon waited for it. He held Juyeon's head steady and gave him an experimental thrust, grasping his reaction. Juyeon relaxed his throat and encouraged him to go again. Getting used to being throat fucked.. Juyeon might as well like the idea. He didn't move, letting Sangyeon set his own pace, he stuck all his length in, stilling for a second and Juyeon could feel the tears in the corners of his eyes but he didn't mind it. He let him continue until they spilled because of the lack of air in his lungs.

Sangyeon went faster, his thrusts more erratic now and Juyeon closed his eyes, feeling him throb.

"I'm gonna come,"

It was a short notice as Sangyeon pulled out, pumping himself a couple more times before painting Juyeon's face with his cum, some of it even reaching Jacob who was behind him.

Jacob moaned, mouthing at Juyeon's neck, he could feel his teeth just barely grazing it and his now hard cock against his back.

God, Jacob was feeling soft today, wasn't he. Juyeon could definitely work with that, he was going with the mood and if that's what Jacob showed, then he would take care of him.

"I'll bring a towel, Sangyeon said as he saw how Jacob was hugging Juyeon from behind and he wasn't going to let go. He could get so clingy sometimes. Everyone loved this side of him.

Sangyeon returned and wiped the cum off of Juyeon's face careful not to scrape him with the rough towel, before deciding to sit and watch them.

"How are you feeling, hyung?" Juyeon didn't come yet and neither did Jacob.

"Mm,"

"Will you let me see you, hm? I want to see your face," Juyeon smiled. "besides other things,"

Jacob hummed and unwrapped his arms from Juyeon's waist, letting him move. 

Juyeon turned and caressed his cheek. "You're so sweet," a kiss to his forehead. " _ Gorgeous,  _ indeed," 

"Kiss me,"

Juyeon pressed his body close to him and pressed their lips together, chastely, making Jacob search for more, his eyes half lidded. So Juyeon kissed him more, enjoying how Jacob held his waist and pressed himself even closer to him.

Sangyeon didn't know if he wanted to come again or cry because of how emotional the two were being. He wondered for a second if he had ignored Jacob accidentally, if he didn't give him enough love… he hasn't seen him this worked up over just wanting to share the same space with someone but if Juyeon could give that to him, it was alright with him.

"Let's get rid of those," Juyeon pointed at Jacob's clothes and helped him stand up, deciding to climb on bed instead of being on the floor.

Juyeon was completely naked when he climbed on the bed, Jacob soon following after in the same fashion.

He sat against the headboard and Jacob didn't wait another moment to climb in his lap, making their cocks rub against each other and them gasp.

Juyeon lubed up his hand and took both of their cocks together, his big hand finally in good use as he watched Jacob's face contort in pleasure with every stroke.

He set up a pace, jerking them harder and faster, making Jacob whine and moan, he used his free hand to message Jacob's cock head with his thumb making him shudder.

Jacob took Juyeon's nipple between two fingers and squeezed, feelings Juyeon's cock pulsate with it. Juyeon was going to lose it soon but so was Jacob.

He jerked them faster, the lube making the slide easier.

"M..m close," Jacob whined, breathing heavily and leaning on Juyeon for support.

"Come for me,  _ Gorgeous _ ," Juyeon hissed. He wanted nothing more than to see Jacob fall apart.

And as if on command, Jacob came with a yelp that borderered to sounds like a sob, which only triggered Juyeon to do the same soon after, he grunted and came all over his hand and their stomachs, continuing to jerk them until there was no drop left.

Juyeon removed his hand, making an attempt to wipe it on the sheet, and if Jacob was in any coherent state, he'd scold him for it. But he was not, so he settled for leaning on his shoulder for a minute.

Sangyeon took care of them both, cleaning them up and letting them cuddle on his bed, since Jacob's was a mess. He slotted himself between them and held them close until they fell asleep, feeling so thankful to have them in the first place.

He loved them and never wanted to let go, and he knew both of them gladly felt the same. 


End file.
